1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination needle sheath and sterility package to surround and protect a sterile, double ended needle cannula which is to be attached in fluid communication to a hypodermic syringe, whereby the sterility of the cannula can be preserved and the possibility of an accidental needle stick minimized.
2. Background Art
It is well known to package a double ended needle cannula in a suitable container which surrounds and protects the cannula during transport and storage. Just prior to use, the cannula is removed from the package to be interfaced with a hypodermic syringe. It is common to surround the distal end of the double ended cannula with a needle cover to maintain the sterility tehreof and prevent an accidental needle stick while the cannula is being attached to the syringe. However, it is also common to unsheath and, thereby, expose the proximal end of the cannula so as to enable said proximal end to be moved into fluid communication with the cylinder of the syringe.
With the proximal end of the needle cannula exposed, the sterility thereof may be jeopardized. Moreover, a health care worker may accidentally stick himself with the exposed proximal end due to a careless handling of the cannula or an unsuccessful attempt to attach the cannular to a syringe. Such an accidental needle stick could contaminate the cannula and thereby, spread a contageous and possibly life threatening disease to an unsuspecting patient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to reliably protect and shield both the proximal and distal ends of a double ended needle cannula by means of a package that is adapted to preserve the sterility of the cannula and, at the same time, avoid an accidental needle stick during transport, handling, and attachment of the cannula to the syringe.